MIANHAE
by Ah Rin
Summary: Jongin yang awalnya menyia-nyiakan keberadaan kyungsoo, yang merupakan tunangannya disampingnya, berujung pada penyesalan yang membuatnya merasakan hal menyakitkan yang dialami kyungsoo selama bersamanya. (BAD SUMMARY) WARNING : KAISOO - GS
1. Chapter 1

**~MIANHAE~**

**Desclaimer: Cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: Kim Ah Rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo, ceritanya gaje (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

**Chapter 1 **

"Kyungsoo-ahh"

"ne, baekyun? Ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bersama? Aku dan chanyeol akan pulang, dan aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu "

"hm, sebaiknya aku tidak menggangu kalian, lagi pula nanti kai yang akan menjemputku"

"ahh, arraseo kyungsoo, jaa ne, aku pergi yaah , sampai jumpa " Lambaian tangan dari yeoja manis bernama baekhyun, lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan antara ia dan tokoh utama kita, DO Kyungsoo.

'kai yang akan menjemputku' kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat perkataannya tadi, ia tahu benar bahwa kai tidak akan menjemputnya, karena kai memang tidak memperdulikannya, yah tunangannya tidak memperdulikannya.

~MIANHAE~

Kicauan burung pagi mengiringi langkah seorang kyungsoo, anak tunggal dari keluarga DO ini memang selalu membiasakan dirinya untuk sekedar berolahraga pagi, walaupun ia bisa saja bermalas-malasan dirumah, dan hanya meminum vitamin untuk menjaga kesehatan, tapi hal itu jauh dari pemikirannya. Keluarga nya yang kaya raya tidak membuatnya menjadi sosok angkuh, keluarganya tidak terlalu mengekang apa yang menjadi hobinya, tapi entah kenapa dalam satu hal, satu hal yang ia anggap penting dihidupnya harus ditentukan oleh orang tuanya. 'Demi kepentingan bersama' itulah alasan mereka, dan paksaan itu adalah, menikah dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin, nama yang tak asing lagi di telinga masyarakat khususnya pebisnis, seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas yang berhasil mengendalikan cabang bisnis keluarganya. Pada umurnya yang masih muda, ia telah berhasil menstabilkan ekonomi korea dengan perusahaan yang dikembangkannya, juga dengan perusahaan yang di bangun keluarganya.

Bisa dibayangkan, betapa beruntungnya gadis yg bisa bersanding dengannya. selain otak jeniusnya, ia juga mempunyai wajah yang tampan,yah sangat tampan. Tapi, apakah kebanggan itu bisa dirasakan seorang DO Kyungsoo? Seseorang yang telah menjadi tunangannya?

Dan sekarang disinilah kyungsoo berada, disebuah taman kota yang tidak terlalu ramai, ia menduduki bangku kayu dan memandang kesebuah danau dihadapannya. Pikirannya menerawang, prihatin dengan keadaan hubungannya dan juga keadaan hatinya, bukan berarti karena dipaksa, kyungsoo tidak menyukai jongin, kyungsoo, gadis itu sangat mencintai jongin bahkan sebelum mereka diperkenalkan secara resmi oleh kedua keluarganya.

Kyungsoo, diam diam sering memperhatikan jongin saat ia pertama kali memasuki Kirin High School, sekolahnya saat ini. Dan entah keberuntungan atau bukan, ia selalu satu kelas dengan jongin dari kelas satu hingga ia menduduki kelas tiga. Otaknya yang jenius, memang membuatnya selalu berada dikelas unggul dan tentunya besama sang pujaan hati.

Lama ia menerawang mengingat masa lalunya, ia tersadar, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, saat nya ia pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah.

~KIRIN HIGH SCHOOL~

Kirin, sekolah terfavorite di korea ini memang sekolah yang elite, selain dihuni anak-anak pejabat atau sebagainya, sekolah ini juga memberikan biasiswa bagi mereka yang kurang mampu tapi memiliki otak yang jenius.

Kyungsoo, saat ini ia sedang berada di kelasnya, memandang kebawah lewat jendela kelasnya, memandang siswa sisiwi yang sedang asik berolahraga.

"Hei, kau tahu, nanti malam aku akan berkencan dengan jongin"

Mendengar itu, kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap dua orang siswi yang berada di bangku depannya, mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang membuanya terusik.

"waah, kau serius?" ucap temannya menanggapi.

"yah, aku serius"

"waah, krystal, kau beruntung bisa memiliki sang prince of kirin" Krystal, seorang gadis cantik, Kirin Princess, itulah julukan yang banyak diberikan kepadanya, tapi dibalik semua kecantikan paras yang ia miliki, ia tidak mempunyai kecantikan hati.

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya mendengar itu, miris, 'aku tunangannya, bahkan belum pernah berkencan dengannya' itulah kata hatinya saat ini. Memang, semua siswa siswi, tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang status antara kyungsoo dan jongin,itulah satu-satunya syarat yang diajukan jongin dalam rencana keluarga mereka, dengan berat hati kedua keluarga pun menyetujuinya.

"sayang~"

Kyungsoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar nada manja itu, dan penglihatannya kali ini menunjukan seorang krystal yang sedang menggandeng mesra lengan jongin, sedangkan disebelahnya jongin hanya tersenyum, bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil mengecup puncak kepala krystal.

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan kyungsoo saat ini, matanya memanas, ia yakin matanya telah memerah saat ini, merah karena menahan tangis. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mau kai melihat ini, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai gadis lemah, walaupun ia tau pasti jongin telah melihatnya, jongin telah meliriknya sesaat setelah ia mencium krystal. Dua sosok itu akhirnya pergi setelah jongin sempat melirik dan memberikan senyum remah pada kyungsoo.

.

Malam ini dengan menggunakan dress berwarna pink, kyungsoo tengah menghadiri acara makan malam di rumah keluarga kim, lengkap dengan sang tunangan yang saat ini berada di depannya, masih dengan sikap tidak pedulinya. Didepan keluarga, memang mereka berpura-pura menerima perjodohan ini.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya,kyungsoo berpamitan sebentar kekamar kecil, tapi sebenarnya, ia berpamitan untuk pergi ketaman belakang rumah keluarga kim. Dan disinilah kyungsoo sekarang, duduk di bebatuan, memandang kearah kolam ikan. suasana malam yang tidak terlalu gelap akibat bulan yang menerangi langit malam membuatnya menjadi lebih nyaman.

"actingmu sangat bagus"

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar itu, ia tau betul suara itu, suara berat seorang laki laki yang ia cintai. Kyungsoo memutar pandangannya kearah jongin, laki-laki itu tengah memandang sinis kearahnya, lengkap dengan seringainya.

"tetaplah seperti itu kau tau, jangan kau tunjukan ekspresi menyedihkan di depan mereka, teruslah tunjukkan kebahagian palsumu itu"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala mendengarnya, kebahagiaan palsu? Memang benar, tapi jauh dihatinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa memiliki jongin, walaupun hanya dipandang sebelah mata olah sang tunangan.

"aku bahagia"

Suara getir dari kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan jongin dari kolam ikan menjadi menghadapnya.

"aku bahagia karena..karena aku bisa memilikimu dengan status tunangan ini" sambungnya lagi.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "apa kau bilang? KAU BAHAGIA? KAU PIKIR AKU BAHAGIA? KAU EGOIS , BENAR-BENAR EGOIS, KAU BAHAGIA DENGAN KEADAAN INI, TAPI AKU TIDAK, AKU MUAK"

Air mata meluncur dengan mulus dipipi indah kyungsoo, 'sebegitu besarnya kah kau membenciku jongin?' .

"maafkan aku kai, aku memang egois, aku egois, maafkan aku yang lancang, lancang telah **Mencintaimu**"

"Hahahaha~, sudah ku duga" kai tertawa meremehkan.

"Sudahku duga karena inilah kau menolak bekerja sama untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini, brengseek"

Kyungsoo memejamkan erat matanya, berusaha menulikan telinganya dari ucapan yang jongin lontarkan, tapi ia tidak bisa, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa.

"ma..maafkan aku kai, aku mohon.. berilah sedikit hatimu untukku" mohon kyungsoo dengan nada getirnya.

"heh? Kau berani meminta seperti itu jalang? Kau terlihat sama saja dengan-"

"AKU BERBEDA, aku berbeda dari mereka yang mengemis cintamu hanya untuk nafsu dan kepuasan sesaat, aku tulus mencintamu jongin, tolong percayalah itu, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, Hikss.."

Satu isakan lolos saat kyungsoo melontarkan semua isi hatinya, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"aku harus apa jongin? Supaya kau bisa bahagia? Bahagia karena aku? JAWAB KIM JONGIN" Tanya kyungsoo masih dengan diiri tangisannya.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku"

DEG..

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan jongin, kali ini jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku, karena semua yang berhubungan dengamu membuatku tidak bahagia"

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat dress yang ia kenakan, sampai sampai dress tersebut menjadi sangat kusut. Sambil menghela nafa kyungsoo-

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, jika itu membuatmu bahagia"

Menerimanya.

.

Jongin tampak saat ini sedang memainkan gitarnya bersama degan teman-temannya di kelas, ia segera menghentikan akticvitas itu setelah melihat onew seongsaengnim telah berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"pagi~"

"pagi seongseng~" itulah percakapan singkat antara murid dan gurunya sebelum memuli pelajaran.

"anak-anak, hari ini ada pemberitahuan bahwa teman kalian, DO Kyungsoo telah pindah keinggris, pihak sekolah baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi, dan hanya orangtuanya lah yang mengurusnya dengan kami, jadi kalian tidak sempat berpamitan dengannya"

Jongin sedikit kaget mendengarnya, perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu, antara kaget, senang dan juga khawatir, ingatannya melayang mengingat percakapan terkhir mereka. 'jadi kau benar benar menyingkir bodoh, haah bagus deh' batinya.

.

Jongin membuka pintu utama rumahnya, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kedua orangtuanya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangtamu, dan ummanya yang terlihat sehabis menangis dipundak sang appa.

"appa , umma, kalian kenapa?" Tanya jongin begitu penasaran.

"kyungsoo-

Mendengar nama itu, tinggkat penasaran jongin menjadi bertambah .

"kenapa dengan gadis itu umma" Tanya jongin berusaha terlihat panic, yaah~ ini hanya acting.

"kyungsoo memutuskan pertunangan kalian secara sepihak,dan ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke inggris, meneruskan sekolahnya , entah sampai beberapa tahun" ujar umma jongin yang kembali menangis.

Jongin menduduki sofa disebelah ummanya, mengusap bahu sang umma untuk menenangkannya. "sudahlah umma, kalau itu maunya, kita tidak bisa menolak, itu haknya dia, mungkin dia tidak suka dipaksa, dan juga aku tidak apa apa kok" suara jongin terdengar kecewa, tapi dilubuh hatinya, ia tersenyum puas, 'kau memang pintar mantan tunganku' dan, saat ini ia telah bebas dari ikatan bodoh ini.

.

Jongin tengah bersandar sambil memainkan game lewat psp kesayangannya, sesekali ia melirik gadis disampinya yang kini sedang bermanja manja dilengannya sambil sesekali mengecup sisi wajahnya. Orang tuanya mendadak keluar karena mempunyai urusan katanya. Dan dengan sangat kebetulan, krystal datang mengunjunginya.

Jongin, terlihat tidak risih dengan perlakuan krystal disampinya, dengan santainya, ia mematikan psp nya dan memandang krystal yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Segera setelahnya, kai mengecup ganas bibir gadis itu, terlihat sangat bernafsu diantara ciuman mereka.

Cklekkk~

Jongin segera melepaskan ciumannya setelah mendengar suara pintu, dan disana terdapat sang umma yang tengah menatap heran sekaligus terkejut kearahnya. Melihat jongin dan gadis disampinya dalam keadaan berantakan, dan sang gadis yang tengah berada dipangkuan jongin.

Melihat itu kai segera bangkit dan menemui sang umma yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, disusul krystal dibelakangnya.

"umma~" panggilan jongin kembali menyadarkan nyonya kim, dan menolehkan pandanganya kepada kai.

"siapa dia jongin?" Tanya nyonya kim dengan sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Dia-"

"hallo tante, perkenalkan nama saya krystal, dan saya adalah pacarnya jongin"

Deg~ nyonya kim segera memandang tidak percaya pada jongin yang kini sedang memandang resah ummanya.

"berapa lama?" tanaya umma jongin memandang kosong kearah krsytal.

"ohhh~ituu.. hm kami telah berpacaran baru satu bulan" ucap krystal malu malu.

Nyonya kim membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. Ia memandang marah kepada anaknya yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa kata-kata, nyonya kim meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kekamarnya. Perasaannya saat ini benar benar kecewa melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

"kau sebaiknya segera pulang" ujar jongin pada krystal dan segera meninggalkannya menyusul sang umma.

CKLEKKK~

"umma?" panggil jongin setelah ia memasuki kamar ummanya,

"apa kyungsoo mengetahuinya kai?" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan nyonya kim pada anaknnya.

Mendengar itu kai hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat itu nyonya kim segera menghampiri jongin.

PLAAKKK~

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ummanya lakukan, baru pertama kalinya, ummanya berani menamparnya.

"kau jahat" jongin memandang ummanya yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

"aku tidak menyangka ini, anakku menjadi sosok yang tidak berperasaan, hiks.. jongin, apa karena ini kyungsoo memutuskanmu? Hah? Jawab anakku!"

Jongin hanya diam mendengarnya, ia sakit melihat ummanya tengah berlinang air mata dihadapannya. Kai segera saja merengkuh ummanya kedalam pelukannya.

"kau jahat nak, kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kyungsoo sebagai tunanganmu, kau merahasiakan hubungan kalian didepan public Cuma karena kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu? Dan yang lebih parahnya , kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya, semua tingkah lakumu, dan kau tau saat ini kyungsoo-"

Nyonya kim menghentikan ucapannya, mendengar sang umma menghentikan perkataanya membuat kai memandang penasaran kearah ummanya.

"sudahlah nak, tinggalkan umma sendiri, umma capek, umma pengen istirahat" ujar nyonya kim dan setelahnya berajak keranjangnya untuk istirahat.

Jongin sebenarnya sangat ingin bertanya dengan keadaan ini, apa yang ummanya ingin sampaikan tadi? Kyungsoo? Kenapa dengan gadis itu? Itulah pertanyaan yang kini sedang bersarang di benaknya.

Melihat ummanya yang telah berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya, jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar orang tuanya, membiarkan sang umma untuk istirahat.

"sebenarnya, apa yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Ucap jongin segera melangkah menuju kekamarnya untu mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Halloh… Author gaje kembali dengan cerita gajenya , hehehe~ gimana? Tambah gaje kah? Mian yahh :D yang mau dilanjut, tolong di review yaah, karena itu menjadi semangat buat author

Review plisss~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku"

"jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku, karena semua yang berhubungan dengamu membuatku tidak bahagia"

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat dress yang ia kenakan, sampai sampai dress tersebut menjadi sangat kusut. Sambil menghela nafas kyungsoo-

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, jika itu membuatmu bahagia"

Menerimanya.

**~MIANHAE~**

**Desclaimer: Cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: Kim Ah Rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo, ceritanya gaje (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

**Jongin POV**

Semenjak dia menghilang, kuakui hari hariku menjadi berbeda, aku tidak mengetahui perasaanku saat ini, seberapa banyakpun aku berkata bahwa aku senang, aku bebas, tapi disisi hatiku yang paling kecil aku merasa –

Kesepian~

Saat ini keadaan kelas sangat ribut, ck aku sangat membenci keramaian, ku lirik wanita disampingku yang sedari tadi berusa menggodaku dengan tingkah centilnya. Ck dasar wanita murahan, krystal ,bahkan kau lebih memuakkan di banding kyungsoo.

Apa? apa yang aku pikirkan, baru saja aku menyebutkan namanya? Nama tunanganku? Oh tidak mantan tunanganku, dan aku memujinya? Kuusap pelan wajahku, bangkit dari tempat duduk mengabaikan krystal yang sangat kesal terhadap sifatku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah, tempatku untuk menyendiri menghindari keramaian.

Disinilah aku sekarang, diatap sekolah, tempat yang memang jarang dikunjungi para siswa, kali ini penglihatanku tertuju pada gedung gedung kota seoul yang sangat padat. Tanpa sadar aku merenung, merenung kan sebuah moment yang entah kenapa terputar jelas di ingatanku.

**.Flasback on~**

"Jongin?" suara itu. Tanpa menolehpun aku bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. DO Kyungsoo, tunanganku.

"hm" hanya gumaman kecil dariku untuk membalas sapaannya.

"um,, anu.. i.. ini aku membawakan makan siang untukmu" dengan seburat merah dipipinya ia memberikanku sebuah kotak bekal.

"hm, kau letakkan saja dibangku itu" tanpa menunjukpun dia bisa mengetahui bangku mana yang ku maksud. Bangku kayu berwarna coklat yang berada tepat dibelakangku berdiri saat ini.

"B..baiklah" kulirik tingkahnya yang benar benar kikuk saat berada didekatku Ck dasar yeoja bodoh. dia pun mengikuti kataku untuk meletakkan kotak bekalnya di bangku yang kumaksud.

Kriiittt~ suara pintu tua yang menjadi satu satunya jalan akses menuju tempat ini membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sayang, akhirnya aku menemukanmu" kudapati krystal yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahku, setelahnya kulirik sebentar kyungsoo yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"heh? Kenapa kau bisa disini bersama pacarku?" kulihat krystal yang menatap tajam kyungsoo saat ini.

"anoo… maaf, kami-"

"kami hanya kebetulan bertemu" sambungku, kutatap tajam kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menatapku lihir.

"ohh arraseo, apa kau sudah makan jongin? Kalau belum ayo kita makan kekantin" mangabaikan kyungsoo , kini dapat ku rasakan krystal yang bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Kusunggingkan senyum tipisku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "hum, baiklah" setelahnya, kulangkahkan kakiku menuntunya menuruni tangga dan menuju kekantin, sebelumnya aku sempat melirik seseorang yang sedari tadi masih dengan posisinya, menatap nanar bekal makanan di bangku kayu tadi. Melihatnya aku hanya menyeringai tipis dan berjalan mengacuhkannya.

**Flasback off**

Kupijit pangkal hidungku saat ini, kepala ku berdenyut nyeri mengingat kenangan lamaku bersama kyungsoo, heh apa aku begitu kejam? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga, aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, mengistirahatkan badan ku yang terasa sangat letih, walaupun ini bukan jam pulang, toh aku tidak peduli.

**Author POV**

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di bagasi, jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mewah miliknya, sebelum menarik ganggang pintu, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah sebelumnya mendengar sang umma yang tengah menelfon seseorang, ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan sang umma selama ini, tapi kali ini berbeda, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ummanya bicarakan setelah ia mendengar nama 'kyungsoo'.

"Baiklah leeteuk-ssi, aku akan segera kesana" menyadari ummanya menutup telfon dan berjalan menuju kearahnya, jongin segera persembunyi dibalik tembok disamping pintu rumahnya, 'leeteuk? Leeteuk ajjumma , ummanya kyungsoo? Bukannya ia tengah diingris?' batin jongin menatap ummanya yang berjalan kearah bagasi mobil.

Setelah jongin melihat mobil ummanya yang beranjak meninggalkan rumah, jongin berlari kembali kebagasi untuk mengambil mobilnya, ia berniat mengikuti arah tuju sang umma, ia begitu sangat penasaran dengan keadaan ini.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, disinilah jongin sekarang, matanya masih menatap heran gedung didepannya, untuk apa umma nya kesini?

'Seoul HOSPITAL' tulisan itu terpampang jelas didepannya, tak mau kehilangan jejak ummanya, jongin segera mengikuti arah sang umma yang tampak berlari tergesa-gesa.

Disebuah lorong rumahsakit ini, jongin melihat ummanya dan umma kyungsoo, leeteuk ajjuma, tengah berpelukan, dapat ia lihat saat ini leteuk ajjuma menangis terisak didepan sebuah ruangan, Ruangan inap. 'ada apa ini?' batin jongin, semakin ia penasaran, ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati kedua wanita tersebut.

"Kyungsoo Koma sungmin-ahh"

DEG..

Suara yang berasal dari umma nya kyungsoo membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, seketika juga ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kyungsoo? Ia berusaha tidak mempercayai ini, 'sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan kyungsoo? Apa maksud semua ini?' batinnya dicerca begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"umma?" akhirnya, jongin memberanikan diri untuk memanggil ummanya yang terlihat masih menenangkan sahabat karibnya itu. Secara spontan kedua wanita itu menoleh kearah jongin berada saat ini. Ekspresi kaget yang mereka berikan untuknya 'kenapa ini?'

"jongin?" dengan ragu umma jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah anak satu-satunya itu. Begitu sampai didepan sang anak, umma jongin segera memeluknya erat. Jongin dapat merasakan bahu kanannya basah, tidak diragukan lagi, ummanya tengah menangis saat ini. Jongin hanya bisa membalas pelukan sang umma, mengusap pelan punggung ummanya yang bergetar akibat menangis. 'ada apa ini?' sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu yang terputar dibenaknya.

Setelah sekian menit menangis, umma jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lirih anak satu-satunya itu . "sudah seharusnya kamu mengetahuinya nya, tapi maaf, selama ini umma belum sanggup memberiitahukannya padamu".

"ada apa umma, katakana secara jelas kepadaku"

Menarik nafas pelan , umma jongin menatap yakin pada anaknya "kyungsoo sekarang dia sedang berada dirumah sakit ini-"

Deg.. jongin mulai merasa tidak enak dengan pemikirannya saat ini apa 'apa jangan-jangan-

"dia dirawat disini setelah sebelumnya mencoba untuk.. bunuh diri dan saat ini ia sedang koma"

Deg.. Deg.. sekali lagi jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, 'bunuh diri? Bunuh diri?' detak jantungnya dan nafasnya memburu.

"kenapa umma tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Kenapa umma menyembunyikan kondisinya dariku, aku ini tunangannya umma"

Jongin menyadarinya, jongin menyadari adanya emosi didirinya, emosi yang bercampur dengan kekhawatiran, ia sendiri tidak memahami apa yang ia rasakan, bukankah ia membenci calon tungangannya itu?

"_Enyahlah dari hadapanku"_

"_jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku, karena semua yang berhubungan dengamu membuatku tidak bahagia"_

Deg.. sekali lagi, hatinya tersentak mengingatnya, perkataanya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tahu ia tahu penyabab kyungsoo nekat melakukan tindakan bodoh ini. '_kau memang bodoh kyungsoo'_

Jongin melangkahkan cepat kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan diujung lorong terebut, jongin menatap lirih sosok yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya diranjang rumahsakit saat ini, ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, hanya dari kaca kaca tembus pandang yang terdapat di pintu ruangan. Ia merasa langkahnya berat untuk memasuki ruangan itu, ia merasa tidak pantas berada disamping yeoja itu saat ini.

Jongin mengepalkan erat tangannya, menahan semua emosi yang saat ini tengah bersarang didadanya, 'ini semua salahku, salahku, ini memang salahku' batinya berteriak pilu.

Pukk..

Jongin menoleh setelah sebelumnya ia merasakan tepukan halus di pundaknya, ia dapat melihat sang umma yang tengah menatapnya lirih.

"sejak kapan umma, sejak kapan kyungsoo koma?" Tanya jongin yang saat ini mulai bisa meredakan emosinya.

"siang ini, kyungsoo dinyatakan koma siang ini oleh dokter"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan itu 'Bahkan kau tidak menungguku untuk meminta penjelasanmu kyungsoo'

"sebelumnya, kyungsoo meminta agar pertunangan kalian dibatalkan, hanya satu alasan yang ia berikan untuk membatalkan ini, ia … tidak bisa membehagiakanmu"

Deg.. Deg.. kembali detak jantung jongin berdetak kencang, ia merasakan nyeri yang termat didirinya 'bodoh bodoh, kau bodoh kyungsoo'

"kyungsoo, ia mencoba melakukan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari lantai tiga rumahnya"

Hhh~hhh … masih dengan menunduk jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sungguh kejadian hari ini banyak yang membuat emosinya meningkat naik naik.

"umma, boleh aku .. menjenguknya?" jongin menengadahkan kembali kepalanya menatap sang umma. Ia meyakini dirinya untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan tunangannya saat ini.

Dengan senyum lirih, umma jongin menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya.

jongin membuka pelan pintu ruangan itu, takut suara sedikit saja dapat mengganggu kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur, yaah, jongin masih beranggapan kyungsoo sedang tidur saat ini. Sekarang siapa yang bodoh jongin?

Setelah melangkahkan pelan kakinya, sekarang dapat dengan jelas ia lihat, gadis bertubuh mungil ini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai selang yang disambungkan ketubuhnya.

Masih dengan menatap lirih mantan tunangannya, jongin menduduki dirinya di bangku samping ranjang yang memang telah disediakan untuk penjenguk.

Suara dari monitor pendeteksi jetak jantung menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan itu. Jongin hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya saat ini, ia bingung, apa yang musti ia lakukan saat ini, entah kenapa baru kali ini ia merasa .. gugup.

Begitu bodoh kita menyadari kita gugup saat berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang koma .

"hahaha~ aku bodoh" tawa lirih jongin akhirnya keluar juga,

"tapi, sebodoh-bodohnya aku, disini kau lah yang paling bodoh kyungsoo"

Jongin mulai menatap tajam kearah kyungsoo, yang saat ini ia tau kyungsoo tidak akan meresponya.

"kau bodoh, kau licik, apa ini caramu hah? Membuatku dihantui rasa bersalah, membuatku merasakan banyak emosi yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan"

Menarik nafas sebentar, jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku tidak menyangka, kau gadis yang begitu picik, terima kasih kyungsoo, terimakasih telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini" nada suara jongin menurun, tatapan tajamnya tadi berubah menjadi tatapan lirih.

"kau pasti saat ini tengah tertawa kan? Kau tertawa melihatku saat ini. Kau telah berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti seorang yang rapuh , kau menuruti kata-kata bodohku itu, aku kejam ? akutau itu, tapi tidak kusangka, kau lebih kejam dari ku kyungsoo" demi apapun, saat ini jongin telah menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghancurkan alat-alat disekelilingnya.

"aku mohon" suara jongin yang tadinya sangat tinggi akibat emosi terdengar lirih kali ini.

"ku mohon kyungsoo .. bangunlah" jongin menundukkan kepakanya, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yang sedang terdapat selang infus di punggung tangannya. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan itu, mengelusnya pelan.

"kyungsoo, tolong bangunlah dan bilang semua ini bukan salahku" sambung jongin dan setelahnya mengecup lembut punggung tangan kyungsoo.

"aku mohon kyungsoo" jongin sangat amat menyadarinya, semua perubahan sikapnya hari ini, baru kali ini ia memohon kepada seorang gadis, mengeluarkan nada lirih nya kepada seorang gadis, gadis yang selama ini ia benci, gadis yang ia anggap telah merusak semua kebahagiaanya, dan gadis itu yang saat ini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

TBC

…

Selesaiii~

Maaf yah chap sebelumnya ngegantung :D , author lupa ngasih TBC nya hehehe~

Maaf juga chapter 2 nya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, author disini sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Author ucapin terima kasih kepada teman teman yang udah nyemperin ngereview cerita ini sebelumnya , tapi dichap ini, author juga mengharapkan review dari teman teman semua.

Terima kasih ^^

**~BALASAN RIVIEW~**

**Gothiclolita89 : **yang enggak diketahui udah dijelaskan dichap ini kok chinggu

**Pecinta crack Pair : **hehe, ini udah lanjut chinggu, keep review yah

**DianaSangadji : **ia ini bersambung chingu, maaf yah chap sebelumnya jadi nggak jelas gitu :D

**Devil meet demon : **ia chinggu ini juga udah dilanjut, makasih semangatnya yaah ^^

**Byunpopof :** ini udah update secepat yang author bisa maaf yah lama

**Seo baby : **Ini udah dilanjut

**Kang hyung yoo : **hahaa~ andwaee jangan buat jonginku crong goreng nanti malah tambah sexy /? XD ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih semangatnya ^^

**Oelfha100194 : **semua yang dipenasarin mungkin sudah terjawab dichap ini kok ^^

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw : **halloh chinggu, ketemu lagi di fict aku yang ini , makasih yah udah ngereview ^^

**Seo baby : **hahahah~ ia udah author lanjut nih, maaf yah kalau tidak sesuai harapan, terimakasih reviewnya chinggu

**Kyungieee : **waah, author buat ff nya terlalu kejam yah sama kyungsoo, hm, tenang aja didoain jongin juga menderita /? Eh ? Xd bercanda, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Myeolchi gyuhee: **semoga rasa penasarannya kejawab dichap ini yah chinggu ^^

**12gheys : **maaf ne chinggu, emang sengaja digantungin /? Biar penasaran .. hehe~

**Guest: **sebelumnya, author terima kasih yah buat sarangnya, tapi setelah autor pertimbangkan, menurut author lebih cocok GS , dan juga author belum pernah ngebuat ff yaoi sebelumnya –' chinggu ^^

**Park eunhae : **terima kasih sarannya chinggu, tapi dichap selanjutnya, lambat laun semua masa lalu mereka bakal diceritain kok ^^ hehehe~ maaf yah kalau kamu ngerasa kecepetan alurnya XD

**Dodyokyungsoo : **ini juga author usahain lanjut cepet chinggu ^^ semoga suka ne

**Mita884 : **masih lanjut kok chinggu, maaf yah chap sebelumnya ngegantung, hehe~

**Taniana12 : **ia chinggu ^^ ini udah dilanjut, makasih yah udah nyempertin ngerivew.


	3. Chapter 3

"kau pasti saat ini tengah tertawa kan? Kau tertawa melihatku saat ini. Kau telah berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti seorang yang rapuh , kau menuruti kata-kata bodohku itu, aku kejam ? akutau itu, tapi tidak kusangka, kau lebih kejam dari ku kyungsoo" demi apapun, saat ini jongin telah menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghancurkan alat-alat disekelilingnya.

"aku mohon" suara jongin yang tadinya sangat tinggi akibat emosi terdengar lirih kali ini.

"ku mohon kyungsoo .. bangunlah"

**~MIANHAE~**

**Desclaimer: Cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: Kim Ah Rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo, ceritanya gaje (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari ini jongin selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjaga kyungsoo dirumah sakit, dia sendiri belum bisa menebak apa yang dia rasakan saat ini terhadap sosok yang masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Jongin sadar, ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya selama ia mengetahui ini, dia hanya meyakini bahwa ini hanya merupakan perasaan bersalah terhadap seseorang, ia tidah mau meyakini bahwa yang saat ini ia rasakan merupakan sebuah perasaan lebih untuk kyungsoo, mungkin bisa disebut _Cinta. '_Ck Bodoh' itulah pikirannya, saat ia memeberi tahu perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan kepada sahabat dekatnya chanyeol, dan apa jawabannya? 'jongin, itu namanya kau mulai mencintainya, atau mungkin kau telah jatuh cinta padanya' kata-kata dari sahabatnya tersebut masih terngiang di fikirannya, ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ia belum berpengalaman apapun soal cinta dan sebagainya. Jujur, saat ia mempunyai pacar, semua itu Cuma pelampiasan nafsu sesaat, tak lebih.

"sayang, kau akan kemana?" jongin yang baru saja menuruni tangga rumahya, berpapasan dengan sang umma yang sedang membaca majalah wanita di sofa.

"aku akan kerumah sakit umma" jawab jongin seraya pergi begitu saja.

Nyonya kim menatap anaknya bahagia dan juga khawatir, seorang ibu ia menyadari selama ini, bahwa selama jongin berada di dekat kyungsoo, jongin lebih banyak menampakkan emosi nya, tidak datar dan dingin seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun jongin lebih banyak menampilkan raut kesal sih .

SEOUL HOSPITAL

Setelah Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera turun dan berlari kecil menuju keruangan kyungsoo.

"aku datang kyungsoo-ahh" sembari tersenyum, jongin memasuki kamar inap tersebut, memandang miris melihat mantan tunangannya yang telah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri diranjang.

Segera jongin menduduki tempat tepat disebelah kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan mungil mantan tunangannya. Jongin memandangi setiap lekuk wajah yang tidak pernah ia teliti secara detail, ia sangat menyukai pahatan ciptaan tuhan pada wajah mantan tunangannya ini. 'cantik' kata itulah yang bisa ia gambarkan untuknya.

"kau tau kyungsoo, aku merasa kesepian saat kau tidak mengganggu ku disekolah lagi, teman temanmu juga sangat merindukanmu" ucap jongin seraya memandang lembut kyungsoo, jongin tau kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya, walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"aku selalu disalahkan baekhyun, karena dia menganggap kepindahanmu ini disebabkan olehku, tapi sepertinya itu benar hm? Aku memang yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini, diriku dulu yang bodoh telah menyiakanmu" menarik nafas sebentar, jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya "cepat bangun kyungie"

"aku merindukanmu kyungsoo"

…..

Kyungsoo P.O.V (Flashback)

Aku hanya bisa memandangmu, selalu seperti ini, memandang semua kesempurnaan darimu, senyum itu, tatapan itu, selalu kuimpikan setiap malam dalam tidurku, salahkah aku, salahkah aku jongin? Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan semua itu tulus kepadaku, bukan hanya sekedar kepalsuan ataupun sandiwara .

Sebanyak apapun kau menyakitiku, aku tidak akan melupakan perasaan ini kepadamu, tapi aku tak sekuat yang orang fikirkan, aku juga manusia jongin, suatu saat aku tidak tau apakah perasaan ini padamu akan berubah menjadi sebaliknya, aku tidak menghendaki ini semua, semuanya berjalan seperti air yang mengalir.

Saat ku melihatmu dengannya, hatiku sakit, aku menangis, aku tunanganmu jongin, tapi apa? semua itu tidak berarti bagimu.

"chagi-ahh" aku mendengar itu, suara yeoja yang telah menjadi kekasihmu, suara yang membuatku muak, seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu seperti itu chagi. Tapi.. sekali lagi, hatiku sakit kala kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada.

Kutolehkan arah pandanganku kearah kalian yang tengah bercumbu mesra, sekali lagi, rasa dingin air mata kurasakan dipipi ku, segera mungkin ku seka air mata itu, sial, tidak bisakah aku tidak selemah ini?

"Kyungsoo-ahh" aku kaget, kala kau datang menuju kearahku, aku tersenyum tulus kepadamu, apakah akhirnya? Apakah akhirnya kau bisa menganggapku jongin?

"tolong kau kerjakan tugas kimia krystal, kau kan anak pintar" senyum tulusku luntur seketika, apa? aku tidak salah dengar jongin? Kau mendatangiku hanya untuk itu? Hanya untuk dia? Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris meraskan takdir ini, memang semuanya tidak mungkin berubah.

Dengan senyum meremehkan darimu, segera kau lembarkan buku tugas itu kemeja ku, tanganku bergetar dibawah meja, menggenggam erat rok seragamku untuk menahan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar. Tolong aku tuhan, aku tidak sanggup lagi.

Kulirik, ia telah berjalan keluar kelas dengan menggandeng kekasihnya, kuatur nafasku untuk sedikit lebih rileks, segera ku kerjakan apa yang jongin perintahkan, dari banyaknya sakit yang aku terima, aku juga meraskan sedikit kebahagian, yah hanya sedikit, akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku jongin .

**MIANHAE**

Saat ini aku telah menunggumu diatap sekolah, aku menunggumu hanya untuk sekedar melihatmu meandangi pemandangan kota seoul, entah kenapa, aku begitu suka saat kau melakukan itu jongin.

Kurasakan hembusan angina menerpa kulit wajahku, menerbangkan helaian rambutku.

"KYUNGSOO" aku tersentak mendengar namaku yang dipanggil dengan kasar. Kutolehkan pandanganku memandang seseorang yang sangat ku kenal telah berdiri didepanku seraya memandang marah kearahku, aku hanya bisa menunduk takut. Dasar lemah!

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan kekasihku?"

Yah, dia lah krystal, kekasih tunanganku. Kudongakkan kepalaku memandangnya, aku tidak boleh lemah didepannya, yang berhak atas jongin itu harusnya aku.

"jongin, Dia itu adalah tu…"

PLAKK

Tamparan keras itu mengenai wajahku, aku meringis,belum selesai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku ia telah duluan menamparku, memandang tajam kearah krystal yang telah menamparku, dia hanya menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya dipipiku.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara jalang? Aku belum selesai berbicara kau tau? Kau, jangan sekali kali menguntit pacarku"

Apa dia bilang? Menguntit?

"ini" krystal melempar sebuah buku agenda kecil kearahku, mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Ini..

"beraninya kau menulis semua kebiasaan jongin disana, kau tau dari mana semua itu hah? Dasar penguntit" aku marah,kenapa dia bisa mendapatkannya, bagaimana jika jongin mengetahui semua ini? Apakah dia akan beranggapan sama dengan krystal?

PUUKK

Sekali lagi mataku terbelalak kala ia menginjak kasar buku agenda ku, buku yang telah aku tulis selama aku mengenal jongin.

PLAKKK

Entah kekuatan dari mana aku berani menamparnya, kulihat ia memandangku tajam,

"KYUNGSOO… KAU-"

"APA APAAN KAU KYUNGSOO?" suara ini? Jongin?

Kulihat jongin berjalan kearahku, kulihat matanya manatapku marah.

"Jongin, a..aku-"

"DIAM KAU!" belum selesai aku menjelaskan, jongin sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapanku.

Dengan manja kulihat krystal menggandengjongin manja, kulihat ekspresinya saat itu seperti orang yang disakiti. Aku geram, amat teramat geram melihatnya, tapi akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum miris, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Tess

Lagi lagi, air mata ini jatuh melewati pipiku, aku tidak tau berapa kali, berapa kali lelaki yang aku cintai membuatku menangis. Aku lemah kan jongin? Aku cengengkan?

Tanpa melirik kearahku, jongin segera menyeret Kristal untuk pergi, meninggalkan ku dengan keadaan yang bisa kubilang menyedihkan ini.

**Flasback OFF**

….ooOoo….

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya malas disepanjang kodiror sekolahnya, entah sudah beberapa hari ini ia menjadi tidak bersemangat untuk kesekolah.

"Jongin" merasa dipanggil, jongin menhentikan langkahnya sebentar dan melanjutkannya lagi, ia muak, mendengar suara itu, suara yeoja yang tidak tau malu itu.

"jongin.. kau mendengarku kan?" ujar krystal seraya bergelayur manja dilengan jongin, tentu saja lengan jongin menepis kasar tangan krystal dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan krystal dengan mimik kesalnya, tapi bukan krystal namanya kalau ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Segera krystal mengejar pangerannya yang sudah beberapa langkah itu didepannya.

"jongin, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku? Ayo nanti sepulang sekolah kita jalan" ujar krystal dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin untuk menarik perhatian jongin.

"aku sedang sibuk" geram, krystal geram melihat tingkah jongin kepadanya, ia tahu betul apa penyebab ini semua, yeoja itu, yeoja yang beberapa hari ini menghilang dari hadapannya, membawa perubahan yang berarti kepada kekasihnya, seakan yeoja itu juga membawa pergi kebahagian dan sifat seorang jongin yang dulu.

Bergemelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, krystal tidak menyadari, jongin yang telah pergi dengan cueknya meninggalkannya. "sial, aku harus menyelediki ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan ini" krytal menghentakkan kakinya dan beranjak pergi.

….OoOoO….

'Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat' , itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk mewakili perasaan jongin saat ini.

Jongin keluar dari sebuah took Bunga dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih, ia akan menuju rumah sakit setelah itu, tentu saja untuk menjenguk mantan tunangannya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis kepada bunga itu, seakan bunga itu dapat menyampaikan perasaannya kepada orang yang akan mendapatkan bunga ini nanti.

Jongin berjalan tenang dikoridor rumah sakit dengan buket bunga mawar putih ditangannya, entah berapa banyak yeoja yang tersipu akibat pesona seorang kim jongin, bukan melebih-lebihkan, tapi itulah kenyataannya, putra tunggal keluarga kim ini, memang menjadi incaran banyak yeoja.

Jongin memutar knop pintu dan segera memasuki kamar VVIP tersebut, pandangannya terpaku kepada seseorang yang terbaring lemah diranjang ruangan itu,

"aku datang kyungsoo" ujar jongin seraya menduduki kursi disamping ranjang kyungsoo.

"aku membawakan bunga untukmu, semoga kau suka" ujarnya seraya beranjak dan meletakkan buket bunga tersebut kedalam sebuah vas bunga.

Setelah selesai dengan bunganya, perhatian jongin kembali teralihkan pada gadis yang masih enggan menampakkan mata nya yang indah, pupil mata itu masih bersembunyi dan itu menjadi suatu kekecewaan terhadap jongin.

Jongin mengelus lembut rambut kyungsoo yang terlihat lepek, menelusuri lekuk wajah mantan tunangannya dan sekali lagi hal itu membuatnya terpesona, kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang mempesona kala ia lepas dari kaca mata yang selalu ia kenakan.

"kau cantik, kau tau itu kyungso" menghela nafas sebentar jongin melanjutkan "hanya irang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya, dan aku temasuk orang bodoh tersebut" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lirih.

"aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi, memandangmu dengan kedua belah mataku, bukan hanya sebelah mata, kumohon aku ingin melihat semua yang pernah kau berikan untukku, senyum itu, candaan ceria itu, raut wajahmu yang cemberut dan tingkah malu-malu mu itu, aku merindukan semua itu, semua tentang dirimu kyungsoo" bagi orang yang mendengar itu, pasti ia tidak akan menyangka, itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah jongin katakana, terlepas dari sifat cuek dan dinginnya selama ini, dan kalimat-kalimat manis itu hanya pernah ditujukan untuk kyungsoo, mantan tunangannya.

Drrrtt.. Drrrttt…

Jongin segera mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar didalam saku celana jeensnya. Melihat sebentar nama yang tertera dilayar sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Wae hyung?" tanyanya kepada orang yang menelfon diseberang.

"hn, aku akan kesana"

Plip..

Kembali setelah panggilan terputus ia segera memasukkan kembali handphonenya ketempat semula, memandang tulus wajah kyungsoo dan mengecup pelan kening kyungsoo.

"bangunlah kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu" ujar jongin seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa sadar jika tangan mungil yang sedari tadi terbaring mulai bergerak lemah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong reader-ssi, maaf yah author updatenya lama dan mengecewakan kalian, author lagi sibuk buat UTS kemaren, dan akan nerima hasilnya minggu depan, maaf juga kalau ceritanya tambah gaje dan rumit yah. Di chap ini banyak membahas tentang masa lalu kyungsoo dan jongin.

Kalau ingin mengenal author lebih lagi, kalian bisa hubungi twitter author asha_yuli . ayo kita saling mengenal .

Dan terakhir, jangan lupa ne buat RIVIEW, karena itu merupakan semangat tersendiri buat author, dan terimakasih udah riview di chap sebelumnya .

Gomawoyo Yorobeun ^^

Thanks To :

**Gothiclolita89, Pecinta crack Pair, DianaSangadji, Devil meet demon, Byunpopof, Seo baby, Kang hyung yoo, Oelfha100194, Brigitta bukan brigittiw, Kyungieee, Myeolchi gyuhee, 12gheys, Park eunhae, Dodyokyungsoo, Mita884, Taniana12, 2joonxingie, nobidokaita, Lara Seangie, Jiy, menantu kaisoo, byunpopof, IkaIkahun11, 3shin yong ra04, 5hyodin EXOstan, zoldyk.**


End file.
